Love Child
Love Child delle The Supremes è una canzone presente nell'episodio Un Natale indimenticabile, l'ottavo della Quinta Stagione, in cui è cantata da Unique. Le ragazze delle Nuove Direzioni, ad eccezione di Kitty, eseguono questa performance, perché vogliono ingannarla ad accettare il ruolo di Maria. Fingono che Marley, che era stata originariamente scelta come Maria, ha dato il suo ruolo a Unique. Durante la performance, fanno atti molto controversi e osceni, come Unique che dà alla luce un Gesù bambino nero e Unique, Marley e Tina si passano Gesù facendolo volare da una parte all'altra. Il gruppo esegue male di proposito la performance, in modo che Kitty vorrà interpretare Maria, lei stessa, piuttosto che rischiare di avere la parte rovinata. Testo della canzone Unique (con Marley e Tina): Tenement slum (Ooh, ahhh) Unique (Marley e Tina): You think that I don't feel love (I'll always love you) But what I feel for you is real love In other's eyes I see reflected (I'll always love you) A hurt, scorned, rejected (Love you) Unique con Marley e Tina: Love child, never meant to be Love child, born in poverty Love child, never meant to be Love child, take a look at me Unique (Marley e Tina): I started my life in an old Cold run down tenement slum (Tenement slum) My father left, he never even married mom (Ooh, ooh, ooh) I shared the guilt my mama knew So afraid that others knew I had no name (Ooh, ahh) This love we're contemplatin' (I'll always love you) Is worth the pain of waitin' We'll only end up hatin' (I'll always love you) The child we may be creatin' (Love you) Unique con Marley e Tina: Love child, never meant to be Love child, scorned by society Love child, always second best Love child, different from the rest Marley e Tina (Unique): Hold on, hold on, just a little bit longer (Mmm, baby) Hold on, hold on, just a little bit longer (Mmm, baby) Unique (Marley e Tina): I started school, in a worn, torn Dress that somebody threw out (Somebody threw out) I knew the way it felt to always live in doubt (Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh) To be without the simple things So afraid my friends would see the guilt in me (Ooh, ahh) Don't think that I don't need you (I'll always love you) Don't think I don't wanna please you No child of mine'll be bearing (I'll always love you) The name of shame I've been wearing (Love you) Unique (Marley e Tina): (con Marley e Tina: Love child), Love child Never quite as good Afraid, ashamed (Hold on) Misunderstood (Just a little bit longer, love child) But I'll always love you (Hold on) Always love you (Just a little bit longer, love child) I'll always love you (Hold on) Always love you (Just a little bit longer, love child) Love child, ooh (Hold on) Hold on (Just a little bit longer) Just a little bit longer (Love child) Love child, wait (Just a little bit longer) Just a little bit longer (Hold on) Hold on (Just a little bit longer, love child) Hey, hey Oh baby I'll always love you (Hold on) I'll always, I'll always (Just a little bit longer) I'll always love you Unique con Marley e Tina: Love child Galleria di foto Video Navigazione en:Love Childde:Love Childes:Love Childfr:Love Child Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 5 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Marley Rose Categoria:Canzoni Wade Adams Categoria:Canzoni Tina Cohen-Chang Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album Volume 4